Sheri (Rebirth)
See also: Sheri Introduction |Title =The Doll |JP =シェリ(復活) |CN =雪莉(復活) |Birth = |FRCDOB = |ADDOB = |Bloodtype = |Height = |Weight = |Hobby = |Description =One of the reborn warriors. The human-shaped evil begins its revenge. }} Character Stats Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 1 Desc = 呪いの儀式による身体強化 |Skill 1 Phase =Attack Phase |Skill 1 Cards =2^ Special |Skill 1 Effect =Your HP- (Special #). ATK +5* (Special #). |Skill 2=Big Black |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 2 Desc = 凶悪な魔犬による攻撃 |Skill 2 Phase = Move Phase |Skill 2 Cards = 4^ Sword |Skill 2 Effect = Give your opponent statuses with accordance to the total Special # you have used so far for '''Suicidal F. Drain your opponent's HP to recover yours with amount equal to (the Special # used -4)/5 (rounded down). |Skill 2 Notes = *''Special # used'' < 5: give your opponent [DEF -5] (3 turns); *5 ≦ Special # used < 9: give your opponent [Effects|[ATK -3 and -5]] (3 turns); *10 ≦ Special # used < 15: give your opponent [Effects|[ATK -5 and -5]] (3 turns); *''Special # used'' ≧ 15: give your opponent [Effects|[ATK -6 and -6]] (3 turns). |Skill 3=Let's Knife |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg |Skill 3 Desc = 無数のナイフの雨を降らせる |Skill 3 Phase = Attack Phase |Skill 3 Cards = Move =1 |Skill 3 Effect =ATK +3* (number of cards you play). |Skill 4= N/A |Skill 4 Img = L5S.jpg |Skill 4 }}'''Passive Skill: Category Mistake / 悪意の人形の最後の力 Effects: If you are going to be killed by dice damage in your Defense Phase, give yourself [Effects|[Immortal II, Disintegration and +7]] (2 turns). The probability for successfully activating this skill decreases when this is activated multiple times. Notes: *After the first activation, the chance of successfully activating this skill is given by the formula: { \min ((100-30n) \%, \frac {2 \times HP } {Max.~ HP} \times 100 \%\ )} , where n'' is the number of time you have successfully activating this skill so far, ''HP is your current HP, and Max. HP is your maximum HP (i.e. 17). *Despite being a passive skill, this skill will not activate if you are [Stunned] by your opponent (eg. [[Blaise (Rebirth)|'Guarding Stance']]). *When you are having II status, both dice and direct damage you take will be reduced to 0. This applies for all Phases of the battle. *The status II is effective in the following cases (you will not take damage in the following cases): **Regular dice damage. **Regular direct damage given to you when you are the active member in your team. **Regular direct damage given to you when you are not the active member in your team. **Direct damage from yourself using Suicidal Fallacy. **Direct damage from Kronig using EX Abyss. **Direct damage from Veronica's "Stuffed Toy". **Direct damage from playing Virus Card. **Direct damage from your teammate, Nenem, using Tasty Milk. **If your teammate, Luka, is using Mugen while you are the one with the lowest current HP, either you nor your teammates will be killed. **Direct damage from your teammate, Noichrome, using White Wonderful Youngling. **Direct damage from your teammate / your opponent, Rosso, using Hell's Bell. **Direct damage from your teammate / your opponent, Ariane, using her attack skills. *The status II is not effective in the following cases (you will take damage in the following cases): **Direct damage from Status Effects. **Marseus's Azure Rose (halve HP) **Melen's Gamble (instant death from exactly 1 dice damage) **Rood's Rosmarino (exchange current HP) **Stacia's Iron Gates of Fate (instant death) **Cobb's Swan Song (HP =1) **Birgit's Sukhāvatī (HP =0) **Orang's Rage (halve HP) **Schillerlee's Malice Desire (alter HP) **Sheri (Rebirth)'s Big Black (drain HP) **Voland's The Gatherer (drain HP) **Altering HP from your teammate, Nenem, using Gentle Injection. **Direct damage from your teammate, Nenem, using Exsanguination. **Direct damage from your teammate, Mogan, using Scourge Transfer. **M10 Goddess of Fire (first form)'s Gate of Sanctuary (instant death) **M10 Goddess of Fire (second form)'s Flame of Prominence (drain HP) Trivia Gallery CN TOP banner 09032017.png CN TOP banner 17032017.png References Category:Rebirth Characters